Bloody Hell
by GylzGirl
Summary: A little supposition on what happened at Giles' after Buffy stormed out in Yoko Factor. [Willow/Giles/Tara]


Bloody Hell  
by GylzGirl  
  
  
Disclaimer: Joss, WB, Fox, not me, nuff said.  
Rating: Erm... PG-13/R It's hard to tell on this one.  
Pairing: W/G/T  
Type: Um, PWP-esque, silly-ish, fluff-like?  
Timeline/Spoilers: Takes place right after the last Scoobies scene in Yoko Factor.  
Dedications: To Karen for betaing even though it's not B/G. To Beth because it is W/G sorta.   
Author's Note: #1 This fic deals with issues of sexual orientations. I'm not trying to make a statement. I'm not Oprah. No I'm not gay, but I do have friends and family who are. It's just fic. Breathe deeply and move on. #2 At the time I wrote this, I still didn't trust Tara even though I was warming to the character. They hadn't yet explained about why she subverted that spell.  
Written: 2000  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Willow and Xander stood in silence as Buffy left, each holding back tears and more venomous words that were longing to break free. After a few minutes, Xander sighed heavily. "I'm going back to my basement where I can be useless alone," his voice was a choked whisper. He grabbed his jacket and made his exit, leaving Willow alone and steaming.   
  
She had finally let out the things she'd been thinking for months and Buffy, as usual, had stormed off in the middle while she was only half finished. She needed somebody to fight with. Willow paced for a few minutes before her eyes drifted up to the loft. Her mouth formed a tight line and she stomped up the stairs to find her target. At the top of the stairs, she could see Giles, clad in only boxers and a tee shirt. He lay sprawled on his back on the bed, blinking up at the ceiling.  
  
"What exactly is "Bloody Hell" supposed to mean?!"  
  
Giles snapped up into a sitting position. "Willow! For God's sake!" He looked down at himself and pulled the bedsheet over his lower half. "You scared the life out of me."   
  
"Don't change the subject! You answer me mister! What exactly was your little comment supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Willow," his eyes took on a dangerous quality and the glaze of alcohol was gone from them. "I think perhaps you should run along and let me sleep."  
  
"No way. We're arguing here. Don't treat me like a child."  
  
Giles whipped back the sheet and came to tower over her. "Why not? I assume because you are acting like a child you want to be treated as one. After all, you want us to treat you as gay simply because you act like it."  
  
Refusing to be intimidated and completely ignoring his musky smell, she moved closer into his personal space, her eyes staring directly into his. "The difference is I'm not a child."  
  
He smirked. "You're not gay either."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're not gay. A person does not just decide to become gay. You either are or you aren't."  
  
"WELL I AM!"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"I am too. I'm gay boy! Gay gay gay! We're talking Xena and Gabrielle, Ellen DeGeneres, Island of Lesbos, full on G. A. Y.!!!"  
  
His expression gentled as hers became more frustrated. He reached a hand to tuck back her red hair. "You're experimenting with your sexuality. That's common for your age group. It's especially reasonable that you'd pick now after being hurt by two men in a row and the magic is a powerful aphrodisiac..."  
  
"I'm not a statistic. I...I'm a lesbian."  
  
"Willow, what you're doing with Tara makes you no more gay than what I did with Ethan made me."  
  
Willow's jaw dropped. She sank to the bed, blinking up at him. He sat beside her. "You...and Ethan?"  
  
Giles shrugged. "He was the first person in my life who wanted me for what I could do, not what I was destined to do. And the magick made everything so very...intense. Funnily enough, the times Ethan and I were *together* are the only memories of my time with him that I don't regret."  
  
She shook her head. "That was you. This is different. It's not just the magick. We...I...I am..."  
  
Giles grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to his mouth in a hungry searching kiss. She whimpered a small protest before kissing him back furiously. He pulled back and looked at her. "You didn't enjoy that at all did you? Turned you off completely?"  
  
Again she blinked at him, gasping for air. "T-t-that's right."  
  
"Ah. Well I suppose I'd better make my point before I'm sober enough to know better." With that, he resumed kissing her, this time allowing his hands to roam across her breasts, teasing them through her top. Her hands went to his chest. After one feeble attempt at pushing him away, she instead curled her hands around his tee shirt and pulled him on top of her as she lay back on the bed.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Having heard nothing for a half an hour, Anya and Tara opened the bathroom door and peeked out. Still hearing nothing, they made their way to the living room. Anya saw that Xander's jacket was gone. She looked at Tara, shrugged, then left. Tara noticed Willow's laptop and started to look around for her.  
  
After a brief sweep of the rest of the apartment, she slowly made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she got the shock of her life. Willow lay contentedly against Giles' chest. They were both completely naked and wrapped lovingly in each other's arms.  
  
"W-W-Willow!" Tara stammered.  
  
Willow sat up, still in Giles' embrace. "Tara," she blushed. "I...I've got something to tell you." The redhead looked into the blonde's teary eyes, watching her lip start to tremble. Willow gulped, not wanting to hurt the girl before her. After some thought, she smiled and extended her hand toward her. "Tara, I'm Bi."  
  
The blonde's eyes drifted over the hair sprinkled chest and well toned arms of the man who had such a sexy singing voice and then over the creamy skin of her red-haired lover. The tears dried and a lopsided smile spread across her face. She took Willow's hand and crawled onto the bed.  
  
A giddy, tipsy grin broke out on Giles' face as he became lost in a tangle of caresses and a sea of kisses. As the blonde's mouth latched onto his nipple and Willow began kissing down his stomach, he lay back against the pillow and gasped. "Bloody Hell!" 


End file.
